


Karasuno's Best Senpai Groupchat

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, also small kurokino because I love them, day 1 for karasuno 2nd years week!, ships are mentioned and stuff but it's not really shippy, suggestive comments and the like, thank you viktor for the gay socks idea, this may be the most cracky thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: The Karasuno second years have very interesting groupchat discussions.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Karasuno's Best Senpai Groupchat

**_Karasuno’s Badass Second Years_ **

_Friday, 4:12 p.m_

  
  


Director-san: someone want to tell me why all four of you happen to be late? Sawamura-san and Coach Ukai canceled practice for us to study. 

Director-san: I gave you guys an hour after school to get ready and be at my house

Director-san: But nope- you’re all late

Kazuoo: It’s not my fault!

Director-san: people say that when it’s their fault, Kazu

Kazuoo: But I’m really innocent. Because I’m dealing with the other three

Director-san: Understood, go on

Sassy_Sashi: HEY

Sassy_Sashi: I’m innocent!

Liber_BRO: WE’RE ON THE WAY CHIKARA

Liber_BRO: HISASHI SAW CHOCOLATE CAKE BITES IN SOME VENDING MACHINE ADN WANTED IT

Sassy_Sashi: NOYA U LIl SHIT

Director-san: my aunts are bakers. Yet you have the gall to buy vending machine sweets, when you’re coming to my house. I’m disrespected

Sassy_Sashi: well we’re not at your house yet, are we???

Director-san: because you’re LATE. not to mention I just made cookies too. Because you’re all gremlins and need constant sugar.

Sassy_Sashi: FUCK YEAH COOKIES

Director-san: except Kazu. He’s innocent

Kazuoo: thanks

Ya Boy's Ace: WOW

Ya Boy's Ace: we then stopped for popsicles, for noya!

Liber_BRO: FUCK YEAH WE DID

Liber_BRO: I ate like, 3

Director-san: you’re not throwing up here. Just get your ass here now

Kazuoo: we’re in your neighborhood, a few more minutes

Kazuoo: I take it back

Director-san: you’re not in my neighborhood???

Kazuoo: Oh no, we are.

Kazuoo: then Hisashi saw a cat that he says reminds him of Kuroo-san

Sassy_Sashi: LOOK AT HIM, HE HAS FRINGE

Sassy_Sashi: 1 image attached

Director-san: oh my gods I hate all of you. Except Kazu

Ya Boy's Ace: YOU KEEP SAYING THAT

Director-san: because it’s true. We were supposed to be studying at 4 on the dot. And it’s 15 past

Liber_BRO: Man I want another popsicle :(

Director-san: you’re going to get sick if you eat another one, for fuck’s sake

  
Director-san: just get your ass over here or I’m telling Sawamura-san to give you all extra laps

Kazuoo: :(

Director-san: Except you

Sassy_Sashi: you’re soft on him, you dating or smth lol

Kazuoo: uh

Director-san: ….

Ya Boy's Ace: S:OIHDSGIODG 

Sassy_Sashi: WAIT WHAT

Sassy_Sashi: WHEN

Sassy_Sashi: I’M SO OFFENDED

Sassy_Sashi: BITCH

Liber_BRO: hahaha that’s gay

Director-san: we uh, got together a couple of weeks ago

Sassy_Sashi: WHAT

Sassy_Sashi: WHEN

Director-san: after you guys went to sleep last Saturday, when we spent the night at @Ya Boy's Ace’s

Kazuoo: We were afraid that you’d be offended if we didn’t tell you the truth-

Sassy_Sashi: YEAH, I’M OFFENDED NOW

Liber_BRO: really gay guys

Ya Boy's Ace: wait who’s who

Kazuoo: Huh?

Ya Boy's Ace: who’s the top

Ya Boy's Ace: and who’s the

Director-san: I’m locking you out @Ya Boy's Ace if you type another word continuing that

~~

**_Karasuno’s Best Senpai_ **

_Saturday, 9:35 p.m._

Liber_BRO: I got a question, hoes

Liber_BRO: Is kissing a guy gay when you wear socks?

Kazuoo: Please tell me you actually understand what you’re typing

Liber_BRO: yeah?

Liber_BRO: lmao, what kinda question is that my dude

Sassy_Sashi: if you’re a guy kissing a guy, that’s gay-

Liber_BRO: but what if you’re wearing socks

Director-san: Nishinoya Yuu

Director-san: Are you on drugs? Are you drunk? Answer honestly

Liber_BRO: I ate four popsicles does that count

Director-san: Oh my gods, I can’t

Ya Boy’s Ace: GUYS U HAVE 2 ANSWER LKE NOW

Director-san: Is someone dying because of this unanswered question?

Liber_BRO: only my boner right now

Director-san: WHAT

Liber_BRO: JK

Liber_BRO: but we like need answers. Pronto

Sassy_Sashi: socks don’t make anything gay. Or not gay. Unless they’re rainbow socks?

Sassy_Sashi: then socks can make things extra gay. But not gay! 

Kazuoo: You guys make me tired

Liber_BRO: BUT IT’S STILL GAY

Director-san: You are literally kissing a guy. You’re a guy right? 

Liber_BRO: like, pretty sure! Idk I don’t think about shit

Sassy_Sashi: that’s why he has us for questions

Director-san: don’t encourage his dumbassery

Ya Boy’s Ace: SO WE’RE GAY

Ya Boy’s Ace: OR LIKE NOT STRAIGHT ANYWAY

Kazuoo: You guys are kissing??

Ya Boy’s Ace: HE CAME OVER TO ANG OUT AND THEN HE FELL ON MY LAP AND THEN WE MADE OUT

Sassy_Sashi: I think more happened but alright

Sassy_Sashi: Be safe!!

Director-san: Friends don’t just make out

Kazuoo: Chikara we literally did for months until we got together

Director-san: Kazuhito that’s not the point!

Kazuoo: Seems relative to the topic at hand

Sassy_Sashi: Noya, you’re not straight if you’re kissing a guy, socks or no socks

Sassy_Sashi: so good for you and baldie

Ya Boy’s Ace: STOP CALING ME HTAT

Sassy_Sashi: stop being bald then ig

Ya Boy’s Ace: SHUT UP

Sassy_Sashi: no

Kazuoo: so uh… this is interesting. You guys dating?

Liber_BRO: WAIT DO WE DATE

Liber_BRO: I mean, you look hot shirtless bro

Ya Boy’s Ace: aw, thanks bro

Director-san: I’m so close to deleting this chat

~~

**_Karasuno’s Cutest Couples and our favorite Kino_ **

_Tuesday, 4:05 a.m._

Sassy_Sashi: if I get on a train in half an hour, how long would it take me to reach Tokyo  
  
  


Director-san: if you’re wanting to see your boyfriend for a booty call, I’m going to hit you

Sassy_Sashi: I JUST WANT KISSES, IS THAT SO BAD

Sassy_Sashi: also to skip my literature test lol

Sassy_Sashi: forgot to read one story

Director-san: then go read?

Sassy_Sashi: hm

Sassy_Sashi: no

Director-san: why are you up so late

Sassy_Sashi: WHY ARE YOU UP SO LATE

Director-san: typing all caps won’t distract me, you know

Director-san: I was finishing up a paper

Sassy_Sashi: you have a paper due today?? You don’t leave things to the last minute-

Director-san: It’s due in three weeks

Sassy_Sashi: fuck you

Director-san: you were going to Tokyo for a booty call

Sassy_Sashi: FOR CUDDLES AND KISSES AND TEST AVOIDANCE

Sassy_Sashi: what if I packed my bags right now

Sassy_Sashi: I could pet so many cats in Tokyo

Director-san: I’m not convinced the rest of you aren’t high at all times

Kazuoo: no wonder my phone kept buzzing

Director-san: Sorry, love

Kazuoo: it’s okay, I’ve been having trouble sleeping. My back hurts

Sassy_Sashi: Oh?

Director-san: he pulled a muscle at practice, you stop right there Kinoshita Hisashi

Sassy_Sashi: DON’T FULL NAME ME

Ya Boy’s Ace: YUU let’s go to Tokyo with Kino

Ya Boy’s Ace: I got a test too, let’s ditch

Ya Boy’s Ace: we can start a life together. Move across the country

Sassy_Sashi: fuck yeah

Director-san: no one is moving anywhere you dwits

Sassy_Sashi: Love has only made you colder

Director-san: it’s past 4am, why are the rest of you still up

Director-san: read your story before morning practice, Kino. Kazu, take some medicine for your back

Director-san: Now Tanaka, what the fuck has gotten you up so early

Ya Boy’s Ace: uh, nothing

Sassy_Sashi: LIES

Ya Boy’s Ace: I fell asleep playing video games HAPPY?

Director-san: I can’t believe Noya is the only one actually being good right now

Director-san: snoring is probably too loud for him to hear the notifs  
  


Sassy_Sashi: almost as loud as your snoring

Director-san: I don’t snore!

Kazuoo: you do

Ya Boy’s Ace: really fucking loudly lol

Sassy_Sashi: super loudly

Director-san: I hate you all


End file.
